


Blue Spring

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [17]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Two childish hearts begin beating as one.





	Blue Spring

Jenna giggled softly when Matthew put her down in the kitchen and gently moved some of her hair out of her face, the action showing her how much she meant to him as he just stated to everyone just now.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

She nodded before tilting her head. “Are **you** okay?”

“Of course I'm okay, Jen, I'm holding you.”

That made her lean back and stare into his blue eyes, shimmering in the love he held for her. “J-Just holding me makes you better?” When he nuzzled their foreheads, she blushed softly.

“You mean so much to me. You make me feel more than just a kid. I've never felt this happy before with anyone and here you are, giving me every reason to love you.” He smiled so happily, she couldn't help but smile back. “I love you so friggin' much.” He stared into her eyes as he cupped her cheeks, giving a loving and hopeful expression to her.

“You are the source of my joy, the center of my world and the whole of my heart. I am catastrophically in love with you, Matthew...” She replied as he leaned in and stopped an inch away from her lips, taunting her into showing her feelings for him, which she eagerly took by closing the distance and kissing him with the love she felt. He gasped in slight surprise before pulling her tight against him, wrapping both arms around her, nearly hiding her with his sweater as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss to heated heights.

Jenna felt her heart pounding and found herself seeing fireworks behind her eyes as they kissed. Matthew was everything she desired and wanted, despite him being a demon. She felt it was was so surreal to fall in love as fast as she did, but she threw herself at the idea of him being with her. Her fingers played in his curly hair and made him tremble at the action as she teased him into deepening the kiss more by nibbling softly on his lower lip, which made him do just that. Their tongues danced together while one of his hands trailed up to cup the back of her head as he tipped her back a little, the heat of their kiss growing even more.

She nearly whimpered when he slowed the kiss down and pulled back to look at her, her eyes only focusing on him, the world melting away as her body felt like turning into goo just from the look in his eyes alone. A small blush grew on his face as he tried to speak, but was reduced to shy silence as Jenna saw what he was trying to say in his eyes. “Are you...” She tried to ask if he was needing energy, but the words melted away.

“No... I just...”

The words hit her between the eyes and made her flush and stare at him in confirmation. He wanted her? An incubus wanted a human? Was this real life anymore? Many questions ran through her mind before she heard him speak again.

“If you don't want to, Jen, we don't have to... I mean, it's totally up to you.”

Jenna smiled gently and pulled him into a soft kiss before getting lost in his eyes. Her body wondered how it'd be while it was true she was a virgin in this matter. However, she found herself wanting to give him proof he would be the first and last man she'd ever love in all respects. “I want to... Please... Be my first and last, Matt...”

Something snapped in his eyes at the words as he swooped back and resumed their heated exchange from earlier. His hands ran softly along her spine, sending shivers throughout her body as a blue light began to glow around them before Jenna found herself on her bed in her room with her love above her. He held a look of both love and lust in his blue eyes, which she felt she mirrored slightly as her heart skipped a beat.

She wanted to see all of him and give him all of her as she smiled softly and pulled him into a kiss, dragging him back into the moment. They were both nervous, but it was normal as she felt him slide his hoodie and shirt off, tossing it to some random area before kissing her again. The heat grew in Jenna's body as she mirrored his actions by slipping her own shirt and jacket off, leaving her in her ice blue bra. However, her shyness slowly draped over her as he stared at her in slight surprise. She began to think she was either too bold, too small or too stupid before she felt him move to where she was sitting on his lap, looking at him and seeing the sexiest smile she had ever seen on his face.

He pulled her towards him, knowing she was starting to get shy, kissing her lips over and over to reassure her that he was there and gave his promise right then and there to always keep her safe, comfortable and to love her. “I love you so much, Jen...”

The words melted her even more as she returned his kisses with her own, giving into him and wondering if it were the fact they were both top nude or something that made her this way, but found herself not wanting to let Matthew go ever. Just like he said to Diana, there was no way anyone could make them change how they feel about each other. She craved his touch as she felt his hands shiver slightly, signaling she was his first as well, which made her heart well up with the knowledge they were both going to learn together about this.

Jenna absorbed his smile as he laid her down and slowly took her as his, not even feeling the pain due to how much love she felt radiating from his body as she surrendered to the passion and feeling of him, giving everything and taking everything. Her entire being and soul were now his as he was hers, clinging to him as they made love. The finger trails he left melted into her memories as she ran her own fingers over him, marking him as hers as the passion grew hotter until it snapped, sending her spiraling into a white world, where he would forever be with her. Their heartbeats and breathing matched as she nuzzled under his chin.

“I love you.” He said softly.

“And I love you, Matthew.”

 


End file.
